Die Letzte Konsequenz TRating
by Sssnitch
Summary: Die nur leicht entschärfte Version einer kleinen Abhandlung darüber, wie uns wohlbekannte ehemalige Hogwartsschüler mit dem 50jährigen Thronjubiläum des Dunklen Lords und dessen Affinität zu Quidditch klar kommen. Für 16 bis 18jährige. Inspiriert durch de


Die nur leicht entschärfte Version einer kleinen Abhandlung darüber, wie uns wohlbekannte ehemalige Hogwartsschüler mit dem 50jährigen Thronjubiläum des Dunklen Lords und dessen Affinität zu Quidditch klar kommen. Für 16 bis 18jährige. Inspiriert durch den Film „Die Jugger" mit Rudger Hauer und Joan Chen.

**Die letzte Konsequenz **

Quidditch war härter geworden. Quidditch war kein Spiel mehr. Die Quidditchspieler waren umjubelte Helden. Solange sie unversehrt waren und spielen konnten. Und überlebten. Quidditchspieler waren die Gladiatoren der Neuzeit.

Zwischen den sechs auf hohen Pfählen befestigten, als Tore dienenden Feuerringen, hoch über dem unschuldigen Grün des Rasens herrschte Krieg. Unschuldiges helles Grün. Bis es sich durch das Blut der Spieler Purpur färbte.

Quidditch war beliebter denn je.

Seit der Machtübernahme des dunklen Lords vor nunmehr 47 Jahren folgte er einer Idee, die von den Cäsaren des antiken Rom stammte, um das Volk bei Laune zu halten. Brot und Spiele. Oder in diesem Fall, Quidditch und Kesselkuchen. So lächerlich es auch klingen mochte, es wirkte.

Nach einem weiteren niedergeschlagenen Aufstand waren die gefangenen Rädelsführer, Angehörige des inzwischen verbotenen und in den Untergrund gegangenen Orden des Phoenix, in einem überfüllten Stadion vor johlendem Publikum öffentlich hingerichtet worden.

Der gerade erst eingesetzte Propagandaminister Draco Malfoy hatte klar erkannt: Das Volk braucht Ablenkung. Also hatte er um eine Audienz gebeten und dem dunklen Lord seine Idee beinahe täglicher Spiele vorgetragen. Mit modifizierten Regeln. Den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen war nach wie vor das eigentliche Ziel des Spiels. Tatsächlich aber lag das Hauptansinnen der Spieler darauf, möglichst viele Gegner so brutal und blutig es eben ging auszuschalten. Kam der Gegner dabei ums Leben, um so besser, dann gab es einen Bonus.

Nachdem die magischen Streitkräfte die Muggel stark zurückgedrängt hatten und der dunkle Lord die Zaubererwelt aus der Jahrhunderte dauernden Verborgenheit ans Licht geführt hatte, war die Population der Magier sprunghaft angestiegen. Daher brauchte man sich um Nachwuchsspieler keine Sorgen zu machen. Und die Vereine bemühten sich permanent darum. Das war unerlässlich um die Verluste aus zu gleichen. Spieler wurden bevorzugt aus den Ghettos der Schlammblüter rekrutiert. Es war eine oft bewiesene Tatsache, dass Reinblütern der Biss fehlte um lange zu überleben. Wer alles hatte, brauchte nicht um sein Leben zu kämpfen, das überließ er anderen. Für Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene, war Quidditch die einzige Möglichkeit, dem Ghetto zu entfliehen und wenigstens für kurze Zeit ein Zauberer würdiges Dasein zu führen. Alles war besser, als sein Leben lang vor sich hin zu vegetieren. Und starb man schon beim ersten Spiel, nun denn, dann sollte es eben so sein. Man hatte es wenigstens versucht. Zudem war das auch die einzige Möglichkeit, sich wenigstens etwas magisch zu fühlen, da nur freien Zauberern ein Zauberstab und damit das Zaubern erlaubt war.

In den Ghettos gab es eigene Stadien, in denen bis aufs Messer aber auf wesentlich niedrigerem Niveau gespielt wurde. Nur wer eine Weile dort gekämpft, gewonnen und überlebt hatte und sich dabei noch ein halbwegs annehmbares Äußeres bewahren konnte, durfte darauf hoffen, von den nimmermüden Talentsuchern entdeckt und in die magische Welt hinaus geführt zu werden. Dort erwarteten ihn zunächst Umerziehungsmaßnahmen um ihn gesellschaftsfähig zu machen, dann härtestes Training ohne das niemand in den großen Stadien der freien Welt bestehen konnte.

Natürlich, es hatte auch berühmte reinblütige Spieler gegeben. Die Weasley Zwillinge beispielsweise, die beide im gleichen Spiel umgekommen waren. Der eine war von einem gegnerischen Treiber vom Besen geschlagen worden und in den Tod gestürzt, der zweite war verzweifelt hinterher gesprungen. Sie hatten ehemals dem Widerstand angehört. Zu der Zeit als sie gefangen wurden, hatte man gerade begonnen, die Liga neu aufzubauen. Ursprünglich war geplant gewesen, nur Reinblüter spielen zu lassen. Also hatte man die beiden, statt sie sofort zu liquidieren, vor die Wahl gestellt. Quidditch oder Tod. Beide mussten den Zauberereid sprechen, nie wieder in Opposition zum Dunklen Lord zu gehen. Durch ihr äußerst hartes Spiel wurden sie zum leuchtenden Vorbild für die nachfolgenden Spielergenerationen.

Als das normale Quidditch als Ablenkung der Massen nicht mehr ausreichte, hatte man begonnen, die Regeln zu modifizieren. Die Torringe wurden zu den erwähnten Feuerreifen, deren Flammen ein Eigenleben zu führen schienen und in unregelmäßigen Abständen Meter lange Eruptionen von sich gaben, sobald ein Spieler in die Nähe kam.

Die Schläger der Treiber wurden nicht mehr nur dazu benutzt, die jetzt mit Stahlnägeln überzogenen Klatscher vorwärts zu bringen, sondern sollten auch direkt gegen die gegnerischen Spieler eingesetzt werden. Auch die Spitzen der Schläger wurden dahin gehend verzaubert, dass eine kurze Berührung ausreichte, das Blut zum Kochen zu bringen und es durch die Poren der Haut austreten zu lassen. Längerer Kontakt würde den sofortigen Tod zur Folge haben.

All das hatte dazu beigetragen, aus Quidditch einen Publikumsmagneten sonder Gleichen zu machen. Es hatte bedeutend weniger Unruhen gegeben, seit die Unterdrückten lieber im heimischen Stadion saßen oder vor den großen Übertragungswänden, die die großen Quidditchereignisse auch in die Ghettos brachten.

„Etwas Glanz in die Gefilde menschlicher Niederungen."

So oder ähnlich hatte Minister Malfoy sich ausgedrückt, als er dem Lord seine Pläne verdeutlichte.

‚Beinahe philosophisch. Brauchbar, der Mann, äußerst brauchbar.', hatte der unumstrittene Herrscher über Leben und Tod mit amüsiertem Lächeln befunden, als er den Erläuterungen seines Untergebenen lauschte. Niemals hätte er ein solches Lob laut ausgesprochen, damit es dem jungen Draco nicht zu Kopf stieg. Es gab andere Möglichkeiten der Entlohnung. Unbeschränkten Zugang zu den Kerkern beispielsweise, in denen hochrangige Todesser für gute Dienste Erbauung suchen und sicherlich auch finden würden. In den langen Gängen mit den rechts und links angrenzenden Zellen war wirklich für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei. Nur sehr wenige der Insassen beanspruchte der Lord für sich allein. Eine handverlesene Anzahl Verlorener, die nur auf besonderen Befehl des Herren besucht werden durften und sonst ausschließlich zu Seinem Willen zu sein hatten.

Immer wieder mussten die Quiddtichregeln umgeschrieben werden. Als es kruder nicht mehr ging ohne langweilig zu werden, hatte man sich der Gestaltung der Pausen gewidmet. Pausen hatte es im ursprünglichen Spiel gar nicht gegeben, aber durch die hohen Ausfälle hatten welche eingeführt werden müssen. Zu oft war ein Spiel nach kürzester Zeit dadurch beendet worden, dass es keine Gegner mehr gab. In dem Fall flogen dann die restlichen zum überlebenden Team gehörenden Spieler gelangweilt durch die Gegend, bis endlich der Schnatz gefunden werden konnte. Das diese Vorstellung bei den Zuschauern keinen Anklang fand, war verständlich.

Während den Mannschaften in den daraufhin eingeführten Pausen Zeit gegeben wurde, Ersatzspieler auszuwählen und sich neu zu formieren, musste das Publikum unterhalten werden. Anfangs waren es harmlose Späße, einen Zentauren von einem Rudel Wölfe jagen zu lassen, oder einen Mantikor auf einen Hippogreif zu hetzen. Als aber auch das nicht mehr ausreichte, um die Menschen ins Stadion zu locken, ging man dazu über, zum Tode Verurteilte öffentlich hinzurichten. Dabei variierte die Todesart permanent, um den Thrill zu bewahren. Bei einfachen Vergehen wie dem Mord an einem Muggel oder einem Schlammblut wurde der Delinquent einfach Kedavrat. Bei schweren Verbrechen wurden härtere Mittel eingesetzt. Enthauptung, Erdrosselung, durchschnittene Kehle, langsam wirkendes Gift... Die Mitarbeiter des Propagandaministeriums, alles hochdekorierte Todesser waren äußerst einfallsreich.

Die absoluten Highlights aber waren die Hinrichtungen Oppositioneller oder besser noch Ordensmitgliedern. Diese wurden nur bei ganz besonderen Spitzenspielen in Erwägung gezogen. In den Kerkern gab es immer ein kleines Kontingent, das manchmal Jahrelang darauf wartete, vom Leben zum Tod befördert zu werden. Für diese Auserwählten gab es eine eigene Abteilung, die jede Hinrichtung minutiös plante. Schließlich sollte das Ereignis möglichst langdauernd und schmerzhaft, mit anderen Worten, möglichst unterhaltsam sein.

Jetzt war es wieder einmal so weit. Der Nationencup stand bevor. Zwar erst in drei Jahren, aber es fiel diesmal zusammen mit dem fünfzigjährigen Thronjubiläum des Staatsoberhauptes. Ein Grund mehr, frühzeitig mit den Vorbereitungen und Nominierungen der Spieler zu beginnen. Die letzten Jahre hatte England im besten Fall einen beschämenden fünften Platz belegt. Das letzte Mal, dass man unter die ersten drei gekommen war, war noch zu Zeiten der Weasleys gewesen. Unschwer zu erraten, dass der Lord nicht sehr erbaut darüber gewesen war, und mit dunklen Flüchen nur so um sich warf, um seinem Unmut Luft zu machen.

Das nächste Tournier würde nicht nur in England stattfinden, es sollte auch eine Demonstration der Stärke werden. Da kam eine Niederlage gar nicht in Frage.

Die einzigen, die von den fürstlichen Wutausbrüchen und seinem permanent schwelenden unheiligen Zorn - noch - verschont wurden, waren seine beiden Gesprächspartner, die er zu einem generalstabsmäßigen Treffen befohlen hatte, von denen er sich hier und jetzt vernünftige Ideen versprach.

„Also?"

Die Drohung in seiner erschreckend leisen Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Sein Gegenüber zur rechten, ein großer, vierschrötiger Mann, rutschte ebenso unruhig wie unglücklich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Schließlich nahm Markus Flint, seit vielen Jahren Trainer der englischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft seinen ganzen verbliebenen Mut zusammen.

„Mein Lord. Das Problem, das wir haben ist, dass wir schon seit vielen Jahren keine Ausnahmespieler mehr hervorbringen. Unsere Jungs sind gut. Außergewöhnlich gut sogar. Aber leider nicht herausragend. Unser bester Mann ist Hüter, aber Hüter gewinnen keine Spiele. Wir bräuchten einen hervorragenden Sucher. Jemanden wie Lynch oder Krumm oder... Potter! Ja, der war gut, damals in Hogwarts."

Erstaunlicher Weise blieb der Lord sehr ruhig bei der Nennung dieses Namens, statt den Übeltäter direkt ins nächste Jahrtausend zu hexen. Nicht jedoch Minister Malfoy. Obwohl er die nostalgischen Charakterzüge seines Jugend... freundes? nur zu genau kannte, konnte er sich eines spöttischen Kommentars nicht enthalten.

„Harry Potter!" dehnte er das Gesagte unangenehm in die Länge. „Dass ich den Namen noch einmal hören darf. Harry Potter ist seit der Machtübernahme unseres Meisters..." gekonnt ließ er seinen Worten eine selbst im Sitzen elegante Verbeugung folgen, „...während unseres fünften Schuljahres spurlos verschwunden. Er ist begraben und vergessen. Außerdem war er in unserem Alter. Mit knapp 60 jetzt ein bisschen zu alt für den Sport. Davon abgesehen könnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass gerade er freiwillig für das Establishment spielen würde."

Während Malfoy und Flint die Namen der Spieler durchgingen, und versuchten, eine halbwegs wirkungsvolle Mannschaft zusammen zu stellen, hatte der Dunkle Lord sich nachdenklich in seinem Sessel zurück gelehnt und überdachte die Worte seines Ministers. Potter war damals abrupt aus den Augen der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden, aber nicht aus deren Gedanken. Der Junge-der-lebt, wie er damals genannt wurde, war immer noch präsent, trotz der langen Zeit, die vergangen war. Im Gegensatz zu längst hingerichteten und vergessenen Volkshelden wie Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin oder diesem Verräter Snape erfreute sich der kleine Potter größerer Beliebtheit als der Weihnachtsmann. Auch, wenn es selbstverständlich niemand öffentlich auszusprechen wagte, selbst der Death Eater Nachwuchs wuchs mit Erzählungen von den Abenteuern und Heldentaten des grünäugigen, schwarzhaarigen, Narben gezeichneten Knirpses auf. Obwohl diese Großtaten natürlich längst in das Reich der Fabeln und Legenden abgedriftet waren, gab es zu viele Menschen, die den wahren Harry Potter noch selbst gekannt hatten, als dass alles Erzählte pure Phantasie gewesen wäre. In den Ghettos der Schlammblüter und sogar in den Slums der Muggel klammerten sich die Menschen immer noch verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, der Retter würde eines Tages wieder aufrauchen und mit dem verhassten Tyrannen und seiner gesamten widerwärtigen Gefolgschaft ein für alle Mal aufräumen. Das jedoch, da war sich der Dunkle Lord sicher, würde niemals geschehen.

Aber das wäre natürlich _der_ Clou, dem Publikum eine solche Gestalt als neuen Sucher vorzuführen.

Schließlich erhob er sich, die Spielerdebatte seiner beiden Besucher unterbrechend und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Mit einem Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht der eine, mit wie üblich unbewegter Miene der andere, folgten sie ihrem Herrn und Meister hinunter in die Katakomben des Schlosses. Sie ließen die Zellen der normalen Häftlinge und die der Schwerverbrecher hinter sich. Weiter hinab ging es, vorbei an den Politischen, bis sie schließlich in der sechsten unterirdischen Etage vor einer einzelnen, mit vielen magischen und manuellen Schlössern gesicherten Tür zum Stehen kamen. An den Spinnweben, die sich zwischen Tür und Rahmen spannten, war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr geöffnet worden war.

„In schweren Zeiten geruhe ich manchmal zur Entspannung hierher zu kommen." meinte der Lord versonnen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis die Tür schließlich lautlos nach innen schwang und tiefe, schwarze Dunkelheit entblößte. Nur im Hintergrund in Kniehöhe schienen zwei grünliche Punke regelrecht zu glühen.

Durch einen Wink des Zauberstabes war der Raum plötzlich in ein helles Licht getaucht, das die an der hinteren Wand sitzende Person geblendet die Augen schließen und die Hände auf das Gesicht pressen ließ.

Der Dunkle Lord war zur Seite getreten um seinen beiden Begleitern einen Blick ins Innere zu gewähren.

Eine Weile verharrten die drei Besucher in der Tür, zwei sprachlos, einer mit überheblichem Grinsen im Gesicht, das aber sofort erstarb, als die heisere, kaum hörbare, jedoch deutlich vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme aus der Tiefe der Kammer erklang:

„Tritt ruhig ein, Tom. Herzlich willkommen."

Die Besucher traten über die Schwelle und nun endlich ließ die in Lumpen gehüllte Gestalt die Hände sinken und blickte zu ihnen auf. Malfoy stockte der Atem.

„Potter? Bist du das?"

Es passierte nicht oft, dass ein Malfoy die Fassung verlor, aber dies war einer jener raren Momente.

„Malfoy." nickte ihm der Junge am Boden zu. „Du bist alt geworden." Mit einem Blick zur Seite und einem Nicken registrierte er auch den dritten. „Flint."

Der Junge? Ja, tatsächlich. Der Junge, obwohl in Malfoys Alter, sah noch genau so aus, wie an jenem Tag als die Death Eater Hogwarts gestürmt hatten.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

Die Frage war an den Lord gerichtet, obwohl Malfoy seinen ehemaligen Rivalen nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Er trat zu ihm und hockte sich vor ihn hin. Eine Hand hatte er an Potters Kinn gelegt und seinen Kopf nach links und rechts gedreht, als würde er ihn so besser betrachten können. Reglos ließ der es geschehen, nur seine Augen bohrten sich in die Malfoys. Unendlich tiefgründige Augen, die ihn schaudern ließen. Beinahe gewaltsam riss er sich los und ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt des anderen gleiten. Die Reste dessen, was einmal die Schuluniform gewesen sein musste, ließ einen guten Blick über den völlig abgemagerten, geisterhaft bleichen, mit unzähligen Narben und Fluchmalen bedeckten Körper zu. Flüchtig registrierte er die eisernen Ringe, die eng um Hals und Handgelenke des Gefangenen lagen und ihn mit langen Ketten an der Wand hielten.

Potter schien der musternde Blick nicht zu stören. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine durch die Fetzen nur ungenügend bedeckte Blöße zu verbergen. Vermutlich hätte nach so langer Zeit in diesem Loch so ziemlich jeder alle Scham verloren.

„Seid ihr mein Exekutionskommando?"

Die völlige Teilnahmslosigkeit, mit der Potter gesprochen hatte, war beängstigend. Gleichzeitig meinte der Minister aber auch, einen Funken Hoffnung in dieser schmerzhaft heiseren Stimme heraus zu hören. Er erhob sich, nicht fähig, die unmittelbare Nähe des ehemaligen Gryffindors noch länger zu ertragen und gesellte sich zu den anderen.

„Wie ist das möglich?" wiederholte er seine Frage. „Wieso ist er nicht gealtert?"

Der Lord schien in Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Damals, als Hogwarts fiel und unsere neue glorreiche Zeit begann, versuchte er, gegen alle Vernunft, einige Erstklässler mit seinem Blut zu verteidigen und ging dabei McNair, Goyle und deinem Vater, Minister, ins Netz. Nachdem die drei mit den Kindern fertig waren, kam ich gerade hinzu, als Potter das vierte Mal mit einem Dolch durchbohrt wurde. Erstaunlicher Weise atmete er noch und so beschloss ich, sein Ableben in einer späteren Stunde richtig zu genießen."

Dem Lord hatten seine Ausführungen sichtlich Freude gemacht und fuhr nun mit einem Lächeln fort:

„Eine Weile hatte ich beinahe täglich vor, ihn zu töten, aber dann ist mir das Spielzeug richtig ans Herz gewachsen, auch wenn es nun schon ziemlich kaputt ist. Nachdem man ihn wieder zusammen geflickt hatte, brachte ich ihn hier unter, bannte seine Magie und belegte ihn mit einem Zeitstop. Gefangen seit fast fünfzig Jahren in seinem eigenen Körper. Dem Körper eines 15 jährigen Kindes."

„Wusstet ihr, dass euer toller Lord auf kleine Jungs steht?"

Kaum ausgesprochen, wurde Potter von dem Cruciatus dessen, den er gerade so selbstmörderisch beleidigt hatte, in den Staub geworfen. Während der Lord den schrecklichsten aller Schmerzflüche noch eine Weile aufrecht hielt, hallten Potters Schreie schauerlich durch den Raum. Noch schrecklicher anzuhören durch den unheimlichen heiseren Klang seiner Stimme.

„Deine Argumente waren immer schon _sehr_ überzeugend, Tom!" kam die leise Stimme Potters, als er sich keuchend und Schweiß überströmt wieder aufrichtete.

Nachdem er mit wenig Erfolg versucht hatte, sich das Blut vom Gesicht zu wischen, das ihm heftig aus der Nase lief, lehnte er sich an die Wand, zog die Beine an und umfing seine Knie mit den Armen um das heftige Zittern zu unterdrücken, dass seinen ganzen erbärmlichen Körper schüttelte.

„So, sind sie das?", grollte der Lord, dem die Renitenz seines Gefangenen mittlerweile ungeheuer auf die Nerven ging.

Wenn sie beide allein waren, mochte Potter von sich geben, was er wollte, dann war ein Wortgefecht sogar ganz unterhaltsam. Aber hier und jetzt waren Malfoy und Flint dabei. Da musste er unter allen Umständen sein Gesicht waren.

„Los, ihr zwei!" Er gab seinen Begleitern einen Wink. „Vergnügt euch mit ihm! Er gehört euch."

Malfoy und Flint traten gehorsam vor und bewarfen den Knieenden lustlos mit einigen mehr oder weniger schweren Flüchen.

„Du... _Crucio_...weißt..._Impedimenta_... aber auch..._Taranteglia_ ... wirklich nie,... _Crucio_... wann du... _Stronzio_... die Klappe halten solltest. Nicht wahr,... _Crucio_... Potter?" knurrte Malfoy schließlich.

Tatsächlich aber, verwunderte es ihn doch sehr, dass dieses Wrack nach beinahe 50 Jahren Kerkerhaft überhaupt noch einigermaßen klar bei Verstand war. Diese kurze Folter war bestimmt nicht das Schlimmste, was ihm in diesem Loch widerfahren war.

Als es schließlich vorbei war, war Malfoy beinahe erleichtert, was er sich selbst nicht recht erklären und noch weniger eingestehen konnte. Der Lord schien jedenfalls zufrieden gestellt.

„Nachdem das erledigt ist, kommen wir zum Geschäft." Seine Stimme füllte den Raum mit dem Klang eines Handelsherrn, der ein Nein von seinem Verhandlungspartner nicht akzeptieren würde. „Du wirst für uns Quidditch spielen, Potter!"

Der hatte sich wieder an die Wand gesetzt und war gerade dabei, sein Gesicht notdürftig von dem Blut zu säubern, das ihm aus der Nase gelaufen war und jetzt langsam verebte. Nun erstarrte er in der Bewegung und starrte den Sprecher entgeistert an.

„Ich soll... was?"

„Quidditch spielen." wiederholte Malfoy, als würde er einem Kind etwas erklären. „Das Spiel mit den Besen, den Klatschern, dem Schnatz."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

In Potters Stimme lag ungläubige Neugier.

„Um hier..." Malfoy blickte sich mit vielsagendem Gesichtsausdruck und weit ausholender Geste um „...heraus zu kommen und vielleicht noch einmal den Himmel, die Sonne zu sehen?"

Potter blickte nachdenklich von einem zum anderen und wandte sich dann an den Lord.

„Wie ich dich kenne, Tom, führst du irgend etwas im Schilde. Spiel nicht mit mir. Töte mich lieber gleich, dann haben wir es endlich hinter uns."

„Du missverstehst mich, Potter. Das würde ich doch nie tun." erwiderte der Dunkle Lord mit, wäre er menschlich gewesen, gespielt beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich will, dass du für mich spielst. In der Nationalmannschaft. Zu Ehren meines Thronjubiläums. Und selbstverständlich erwarte ich einen Sieg."

„Ach das ist es." gab Potter mit einem spöttischen Grinsen zurück. „Du willst mich für ein riesiges Propagandaspektakel. Der Junge-der-lebt spielt vor dem dunkelsten Hexer, der jemals lebte und beugt demütig sein Haupt."

Kaum dass er geendet hatte, würde sein erheiterter Gesichtsausdruck zu einer Maske des Abscheus.

„Niemals, Tom. Niemals werde ich dir dienen. Dazu kannst Du mich nicht zwingen."

Während er sprach wurde seine Stimme immer leiser zischender, bis es sich fast wie Parsel anhörte.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Malfoy und Flint verkniffen sich vorsichtshalber jeden Kommentar. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, so mit dem absolutistischen Herrscher zu sprechen. Aber der Lord wäre nicht der Lord, wenn er unvorbereitet zu einem Treffen mit seinem störrischsten Gegner gehen würde und nicht mindestens eine Trumpfkarte im Ärmel zu haben.

„Lasst uns allein!" wies er seine Begleiter an.

Nur kurze Zeit mussten diese vor der geschlossenen Tür warten, als der Lord, gefolgt von einem lammfrommen Harry Potter, den Korridor betrat.

„Wir sind uns einig." verkündete er den Wartenden.

Die beiden mussten Potter nach kürzester Zeit stützen, da seine desolate Konstitution ihn schon nach wenigen Schritten in die Knie zwang. Als sie das Tageslicht erreichten, bekam der Junge eine Panikattacke und rollte sich in einer dunklen Nische zu einem festen Ball zusammen. Als er sich auch nach längerem guten Zureden weigerte, weiter mitzukommen und schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr ansprechbar war, versetzte ihn Minister Malfoy in Tiefschlaf und brachte ihn in den Hochsicherheitstrakt des fürstlichen Krankenhauses, wo ihn die Medihexer wieder aufpäppelten.

Malfoy und Flint hatten die Aufgabe übernommen - eher übernehmen müssen - Potter auf Vordermann zu bringen. Flint war für das Training zuständig und dafür, ihn an die geänderten Bedingungen im Quidditch zu gewöhnen.

Malfoy hatte dafür zu sorgen, dass „der Kleine", wie er ihn insgeheim nannte, wieder gesellschaftsfähig wurde. Dazu gehörte, dass er einen menschenähnlichen Körper bekam und nicht mehr vor jedem sozialen Kontakt zurück schrak. Eine schwere Aufgabe.

Besonders heftig fiel die einzige Begegnung Potters mit Ronald Weasley aus. Der ehemaligst beste Freund Potters hatte, geschützt durch den Ruhm seiner Zwillingsbrüder, in die oberen Ränge der Todesser eingeheiratet und war auf der Karriereleiter stetig hinauf gestolpert. Nach der Militärzeit, die er als hoher Offizier bei der für Sondereinsätze gegründeten Todesschwadron verbrachte, war er durch seinen besonderen Diensteifer und hervorragende Pflichterfüllung bei der Niederschlagung der letzten großen Ordensrevolte in den öffentlichen Dienst übernommen worden. Jetzt war der letzte noch lebende Weasley als bisheriger Stellvertreter auf dem besten Wege, den alten McNair im Amt des Henkers abzulösen.

Als Potter und Weasley aufeinander trafen, der Junge freudestrahlend auf seinen früheren Freund zulief und eiskalt abblitzte, war die Bestürzung deutlich in Potters Gesicht ablesbar. Nachdem Malfoy ihn über Oberst Weasley aufgeklärt hatte, war Potter panisch geflüchtet. Erst Stunden später hatte Malfoy ihn in seiner alten Zelle wieder gefunden. Er wirkte mit seinem Tränen überströmten Kindergesicht so jung, unglücklich und zerbrechlich, dass er, der grausame, gefühlskalte Draco Malfoy, dessen Erwähnung schon ausreichte, die meisten Menschen in Schrecken zu versetzen, nicht anders konnte, als den Kleinen tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen.

Stundenlang hatten sie in der Dunkelheit neben einander gesessen und geredet. Dabei erfuhr Malfoy auch, wie der dunkle Lord sich Potter gefügig gemacht hatte. Hätte er sich weiterhin geweigert, wäre Hermine Granger, die von sich selbst glaubte, unerkannt im Muggel-London zu leben, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit öffentlich exekutiert worden. Selbstverständlich war der Dunkle Lord bestens über jeden ihrer Schritte informiert.

Als die beiden schließlich wieder ans Tageslicht kamen, hatte sich beinahe so etwas wie gegenseitiges Einvernehmen, wenn nicht sogar Respekt zwischen ihnen entwickelt.

Die Verlautbarung des Lords, als er auf einer sorgfältig vorbereiteten Pressekonferenz neben vielen anderen Spielern auch Harry Potter für den nächsten Nationenkap nominierte, wurde zunächst mit Unglauben, dann mit tumultartigen Ausschreitungen unter den Schlammblütern quittiert. Diese wurden sofort blutig und mit extremer Härte niedergeschlagen. Trotzdem hatte sich die Stimmung in den Ghettos sehr verändert. Eine Aufbruchstimmung lag in der Luft. Ein Hauch von Hoffnung. Potter war einmal mehr Der-Junge-der-lebt.

Das erste Mal, als Potter ein Stadion betrat und eines der wie gewöhnlich knochenharten Spiele sah, bei dem der Sucher der Wimburner Wespen äußerst grausam zu Tode kam, was das Publikum zu wahren Begeisterungsstürmen aufpeitschte, war Potter drauf und dran, alles hin zu schmeißen. Stundenlang hatte der zukünftige Spitzenspieler Englands auf seinem Platz in dem inzwischen leeren Stadion gesessen und brütend vor sich hin gestarrt.

„Angst vor dem Tod?" hatte der Minister versucht, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, als er von Flint um psychologische Schützenhilfe gebeten wurde, weil dessen Worte Potter nicht zu erreichen vermochten. Als Potter auch Malfoy ignorierte, hatte der ihm ohne viel Federlesen den Dolch, den er als Oberhaupt der Malfoys immer im Gürtel trug, in den Oberschenkel gestochen. Nicht sehr tief, aber schmerzhaft genug, um Potter zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen.

„Du bist krank, Malfoy!" hatte Potter gebrüllt.

„Angst vor dem Tod?" hatte der seine vorherige Frage wiederholt, ohne auf die Beleidigung einzugehen, während Potter ohne viel Erfolg versuchte, die aus seinem Bein ragende Waffe möglichst ohne weiteren Schmerz wieder heraus zu ziehen.

Während sich Malfoy schließlich erbarmte, sein Eigentum mit einem heftigen Ruck zurückholte und die Wunde magisch heilte, waren seine Worte endlich zu Potters Bewusstsein durch gedrungen.

„Angst zu töten!" war die ehrliche Antwort. „Niemals werde ich so spielen. Ich bin kein Killer."

„Und das Schlammblut? Granger?" hatte Malfoy gefragt.

„Ich werde spielen. Und alles tun um zu gewinnen, damit Er zufrieden ist. Aber so wie früher. Ich werde nicht meine Seele verkaufen." erklärte er mit fester Stimme. „Auch nicht für Hermine." fügte er leise hinzu.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile dort, während Malfoy überlegte, wie er die neueste Entwicklung seinem Chef beibringen würde, als Potters leise Stimme zu ihm herüber klang.

„Mein Leben lang erwartete man von mir, dass ich Tom töte. Bisher habe ich versagt und bin glücklich darüber. Aber vielleicht würde ich es tun, hätte ich eine Gelegenheit dazu. Vielleicht wäre es das wert. Vielleicht..."

„Wir haben ein Problem." erklärte Malfoy seinem Lord bei der nächsten Sitzung zur Planung des Festes. „Potter hat mit der Nationalmannschaft mehrere Testspiele gegen die besseren Ligamannschaften absolviert und jedes Mal gewonnen. Unverletzt und verdient gewonnen. Er ist durch Flints Training körperlich wieder voll auf der Höhe, auch wenn er weiterhin lächerlich klein und dünn wirkt. Aber das können wir wohl nicht ändern."

„Und wo ist das Problem?", knurrte der Lord, der sichtlich ungehalten über die Verzögerung des Meetings war. Schließlich rückte der große Tag näher und näher.

„Seine Spielweise. Er spielt so wie vor 50 Jahren. Er und seine verdammte, anachronistische Gryffindorfairnis!", fluchte Malfoy.

„Kann uns das egal sein? Solange er den Schnatz fängt, ist mir alles recht.", entgegnete sein Gegenüber.

„Das kann er aber nur, wenn er überlebt. Gegen die Liga kann er so bestehen, aber nicht gegen internationale Spitzenmannschaften. Die werden ihn in der Luft auseinander nehmen, noch bevor er „Schnatz" sagen kann."

Der Lord lehnte sich zurück, überlegte eine Weile und nickte dann.

„Hol ihn her. Vielleicht kann ich ihn... überzeugen."

Während Potters Unterredung mit seinem Herrn, hatte sich Malfoy in die Kaffeetertia zurück gezogen, da der Lord auf seine Anwesenheit verzichtet hatte. Darüber war er recht froh, hatte er doch keinen Bedarf, in eine Auseinadersetzung zwischen diesen beiden extremen Charakteren hinein gezogen zu werden. Aufbrausend, mit äußerst niedriger Toleranzgrenze der eine, stur wie ein Maulesel der andere. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Um unnötige Kolateralschäden zu vermeiden, fand das Gespräch unter vier Augen statt.

Nach einer Weile, in der Malfoy in immer kürzerer Zeit auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, donnerte plötzlich die Stimme des Lords durch den Korridor, deutlich hörbar bis zu seinem Platz.

„Bringt ihn weg! Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen! Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Weg, sonst bring ich ihn um."

Schon beim ersten Ton war Malfoy aufgesprungen und mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten den Flur entlang gehetzt. Jetzt war keine Zeit für die typische Malfoy Ästhetik. Schliddernd und äußerst unelegant kam er vor dem Konferenzraum zum stehen, um mit zu erleben, wie zwei Leibwächter den bewusstlosen und Blut überströmten Harry Potter bäuchlings aus dem Raum schleiften. Jeder hatte einen Arm gepackt, die Füße schleiften über den Boden, der Kopf baumelte haltlos zwischen den Schultern hin und her. Überall troff das Blut herab, aus der Kleidung und dem eigentlich tiefschwarzen, jetzt aber feucht-rot glänzenden Haar.

Malfoy trat in den Türrahmen des Saales, und fand den Lord an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, den rauchenden Zauberstab unter den Arm geklemmt, beide Hände vor das Gesicht gelegt, mit den Fingerspitzen die Stirn massierend. So geschafft hatte er seinen Meister schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Der hochgewachsene Hexer blickte auf, als er den Minister gewahrte, der ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier anstarrte. Er stieß sich vom Tisch ab, umrundete ihn und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, während er seinen Stellvertreter heran winkte.

„Wie kann der Knirps nur so stur sein?" Frustriert knallte er seinen Zauberstab so wuchtig auf den Tisch, dass die herausstiebenden Funken einen in der Ecke stehenden Schrank zerlegten. „Selbst nach einem halben Jahrhundert Dunkelhaft nicht bereit, längst überholte Ehrvorstellungen abzulegen. Arrrrgh!"

Vorsichtshalber etwas wartend, wagte es Malfoy schließlich ihn an zu sprechen.

„Also ist es nicht wie geplant gelaufen?"

Der Blick, den ihm der Lord zuwarf, hätte einen Basilisken in die Flucht geschlagen.

Malfoy nickte nur, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm vor Angst das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte. In solch einer Stimmung war der Lord zu allem fähig. Da hatte schon manch ein Unschuldiger sein Leben gelassen. Trotzdem schaffte er es, seine Stimme nicht schwanken zu lassen, als er die nächste, alles enthaltende Frage stellte.

„Und nun?"

„Der Deal ist geplatzt. Sie werden sterben. Granger heute noch, morgen Potter. Schön langsam. Ich will etwas davon haben."

Die Worte des Lords wurden nach und nach zu einem unerträglichen Knirschen.

„Hmmm..."

Als hätte der Lord nichts anderes erwartet, verdrehte er seine Augen und fixierte Malfoy dann mit stechendem Blick. Der jedoch hielt stand. Nicht viele Menschen gab es, die sich lange in des Lords Gegenwart aufhalten konnten, ohne zu schlotternden Nervenbündeln zu werden. Eine Stärke, die der junge Malfoy von seinem Vater, dem berüchtigten Lucius Malfoy geerbt hatte. Manchmal bedauerte der Lord, seinen alten Mitstreiter ersetzt zu haben, aber der gute Lucius war schlicht zu ehrgeizig geworden, und somit zu gefährlich. Ein Charakterzug, der dem Sohn völlig abging.

„Nun spucks schon aus!" forderte er den nachdenklich Dasitzenden auf.

„Wenn ich anmerken dürfte, mein Lord, wir haben keinen Ersatz für ihn."

„Und? Was schlägst du vor?"

„Lasst ihn spielen. Egal wie. Soll er sich zum Narren machen, soll er umkommen. Hauptsache, er bringt uns ins Finale. In drei Monaten beginnt das Tournier. Bis dahin ist er wieder..." Diesen Worten folgte ein demonstrativer Blick zu den Blutspuren, die zur Tür führten. „...soweit fit, dass er es in die Endrunde schaffen wird. Und dann..."

Das wölfische Grinsen des Lords, das auf Malfoys ungesagt gebliebene Worte folgte, ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen. Potter würde das Tournier nicht überleben. So oder so.

Malfoy hatte sich verabschiedet und war auf die Suche nach Potter gegangen. Er fand ihn ganz in der Nähe am Boden sitzend, wo ihn die Wachen in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee einfach hatten fallen gelassen. Die Augen geschlossen, lehnte er an der Wand und ließ sich die Sonne durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster ins Gesicht scheinen. Er sah schrecklich aus. Gänzlich mit getrocknetem Blut überkrustet, waren die Nachwehen der Flüche noch nicht völlig verflogen. Immer noch lief Blut in dünnem, stetigem Strom aus seiner Nase, über Lippen, Kinn und Hals, bis in das ehemalig weiße T-Shirt dass jetzt, völlig durchnässt, den schlanken Körper auf pervers erotische Weise betonte.

Als Malfoys Schatten auf ihn fiel, schlug Potter die Augen auf, und verzog die Lippen zu einer grausamen, blutig roten Parodie eines Grinsens, dass ihn erschauern ließ.

„Und, Potter, hat es sich gelohnt?" flüchtete sich der Minister in Sakarsmus. „War's das wert, Ihn so wütend zu machen?"

Wegen seiner heftig klappernden Zähnen schaffte es Potter zunächst nicht, eine Antwort zu geben. Statt dessen nickte er heftig.

„Komm hoch, Potter. Ich bringe Dich zum Arzt." bot Malfoy an und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen, obwohl ihm vor der bloßen Berührung grauste. Der jedoch schlug die Hand aus und krabbelte mit den Worten „...kann ich alleine..." mühsam auf Hände und Knie, um sich dann ganz langsam an die Wand gestützt aufzurichten. Dort verschnaufte er kurz, bevor er zwei unsichere Schritte auf Malfoy zu machte und ihm dann vornüber in die Arme fiel.

„War wohl eine Seiner besseren Vorstellungen." nuschelte er noch, bevor er bewußtlos zusammen sackte.

Malfoy konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Dann kamen ihm unwillkürlich die Worte des Lords in den Sinn:

„Wie kann der Knirps nur so stur sein?"

Die Vorbereitungen für das Thronjubiläum waren beendet, das Training der Nationalmannschaft mit höchstem Kraftaufwand abgeschlossen worden. Die Teams und offiziellen Vertreter der Gastländer waren mit vorzüglichem Zeremoniell und einer fantastischen Begrüßungsfeier empfangen worden, an der nicht einmal der Lord etwas auszusetzen hatte. Propaganda vom Feinsten.

Schon nach den ersten Spielen war klar, dass das Tournier im Zeichen eines Mannes stand: Harry Potter!

Der dunkle Lord hatte sich zu fragen begonnen, ob er nicht einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er den Giftzwerg als Sucher auswählte. Schon während der Trainingsspiele war er zum Star seines Teams geworden. Seine Beliebtheit beim Publikum und bei den Teamkollegen war einzigartig, obwohl ihn nie jemand lächeln gesehen hatte. Das verlieh ihm eine Aura des Unantastbaren, das ihn für die Zuschauer umso faszinierender machte. Immer, wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit auftrat, war er höflich und zurückhaltend, ging aber nie aus sich heraus. Nicht einmal, wenn er mit einem seiner waghalsigen Flugmanöver den Schnatz gefangen hatte, war ihm eine Gefühlsregung anzumerken. Es war beinahe so, als beherberge der schlanke, jungenhafte und doch schon so alte Körper keine Emotionen. Trotzdem, nach jedem gewonnenen Spiel wurde er gefeiert wie ein Erlöser, wie ein Popstar.

All das schien ihn völlig kalt zu lassen. Etwas, dass ihn sogar Minister Malfoy, als auch dem dunklen Lord selbst unheimlich werden ließ.

Und Courage hatte der Bengel. Das musste selbst der Lord zugeben. Einmal war Potter bei einem Testspiel aus großer Höhe unvermittelt in einen Sturzflug über gegangen, der beinahe schon in freien Fall überging und ihn direkt auf die Loge des Lords zu stürzen ließ, der sich grade heute von den Fortschritten seines Suchers überzeugen wollte. Kurz bevor er die lebensgefährlichen, die Loge sichernden Schutzzauber berühren konnte, hatte er den Besen abgefangen und nach grotesker Pirouette den Schnatz sicher in der Hand gehalten. Einen Meter über dem Kopf des Lords.

In allen folgenden Spielen, zu denen der Lord erschien, hatte Potter einen ähnlichen, oft unbegründeten Stunt gezeigt, was die Leibwächter, die ranghohen Todesser und nicht zu letzt den Lord selbst zunächst dazu gebracht hatte, die Zauberstäbe zu ziehen um den vermeidlichen Angreifer ab zu wehren, bis man sich schließlich daran gewöhnt hatte und einfach den Thrill genoss. Das Publikum zeigte sich von dem Spielchen zwischen unerschrockenem Lord und waghalsigem Sucher hingerissen.

Waghalsig, oder wahnsinnig? So oder so eine gefährliche Mischung, entschied der Lord.

Kometen gleich hatte Potter sein Team bis ins Endspiel gebracht. Die erste Halbzeit war vorüber und es hatte bereits mehrere Tote und Verletzte gegeben. Das Publikum raste vor Begeisterung.

Die Spieler waren zur Pause in die Umkleide zurück gekehrt, als Potter sich noch einmal umdrehte und zum Spielfeld zurück blickte. Dort wurde, zur Unterhaltung der Menge, ein weiterer vermummter Delinquent von schwarz gewandeten Hexern zur Richtstätte geführt. Er hatte schon davon gehört, dass es diesmal jemand ganz Besonderes sein musste. Jemand, der das Pech hatte, den außerordentlichen Zorn des Lords erregt zu haben. Jemand, der sehr schmerzhaft von Oberst Weasley persönlich hingerichtet werden sollte.

Die Gestalt wurde mit gespreizten Armen zwischen zwei eilig aufgestellte Pfeiler gebunden, dann wurde ihr das Tuch vom Kopf gerissen. Der Sucher erstarrte in der Bewegung. Ohne zu zögern rannte er den Gang entlang, der zum Spielfeld führte, einen Schrei auf den Lippen:

„HERMINE!"

Minister Malfoy hatte, als das Schlammblut auf den Platz geführt wurde, ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl im Bauch. Er hatte den Lord nicht davon überzeugen können, Granger etwas später hin zu richten. Es musste jetzt sein. Der Lord wollte seine Rache über Potter genießen. Das Granger der einzige Grund war, weshalb der überhaupt mit machte, war egal.

Niemand spielte mit dem Lord. Niemand!

Der Lord war so sehr in seinem Hass auf den Sucher gefangen, dass er Vernunftgründen nicht mehr zugänglich war. Granger würde in der Pause sterben, Potter gleich danach bei der Siegesfeier. Sieg für den Lord, Vernichtung für den Feind und Abschreckung für jedweden Widerstand.

Also war Malfoy, der wusste, dass Potter immer einen Blick auf die Verurteilten warf, unterwegs zur Umkleidekabine. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um Potter auf zu halten. Ein Blick in die Augen des Jungen genügte um zu erkennen, dass er logischen Argumenten nicht zugänglich sein würde. Malfoy überlegte einen Moment, ihn mit einem Fluch aus zu schalten, aber die Nachwirkungen konnten den Sucher beim Spiel mehr als nur behindern. Also blieb nur Eines zu tun. Als Potter durch den Gang auf ihn zu hetzte und auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war, warf sich Malfoy mit seiner ganzen stattlichen Größe von beinahe einem Meter neunzig auf ihn und brachte ihn zu Fall. Soweit so gut. Ihn unten zu halten erwies sich dagegen als wesentlich schwieriger. Potter war zwar über einen Kopf kleiner und sehr viel leichter, dass er neben Malfoy wie ein Kind wirkte, aber durch die drei Jahre Training kräftig genug, um einen Ernst zu nehmenden Gegner ab zu geben. Dazu agil und außerordentlich wendig. Er wand sich unter Malfoy wie ein Aal und bemühte sich mit allen Mitteln frei zu kommen. Schließlich blieb dem Minister nichts anderes übrig, als die auf das Geschehen aufmerksam gewordenen Spieler zu Hilfe zu rufen.

„Steht da nicht rum!" blaffte er. „Helft mir, ihn fest zu halten! Er will da raus."

Sofort kam Bewegung in Potters Teamkollegen. Sie wussten, dass, wer immer eine Hinrichtung stören würde, auf der Stelle den gleichen Tod erleiden würde. Sie taten alles, um ihren Sucher zurück zu halten, da sie ohne ihn keine Chance auf den Sieg haben würden. Als sie ihn endlich so am Boden fixiert hatten, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, versuchte es Malfoy wieder mit gutem Zureden.

„Potter, gib es auf. Wenn du da jetzt raus gehst, bist du tot. Das ist es nicht wert. Du kannst ihr nicht helfen."

Ob der ihn gehört hatte, war nicht festzustellen. Er hatte nur Augen für die Richtstätte, wo Oberst Weasley jetzt ein Zeremonienmesser mit hässlicher, gezackter Klinge aus einem verzierten Kasten nahm und vor das Schlammblut trat.

„HERMINE! NEIIIIIIN!"

Potters Schrei war gehört worden. Sowohl Granger als auch Weasley wandten den Kopf zu ihnen.

‚Das Hogwartstrio ein letztes Mal vereint.' schoss es Malfoy durch den Kopf.

Während Grangers Augen und ihr trauriges Lächeln Erkennen signalisierten, wandte sich Weasley ohne erkennbare Regung ab und zog die tödliche Klinge mit kunstvollen Bewegungen ein ums andere Mal langsam über ihren entblößten Körper. Ewig schien die Prozedur zu dauern, bis mit einem letzten Streich ihre Kehle durchtrennt wurde. Die Ketten, die sie gehalten hatten, lösten sich. In dem Moment, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug und ihre weit offenen toten Augen zu ihnen herüber starrten, schien etwas in Potter ab zu sterben. Sein bisher zum Zerreißen gespannter Körper erschlaffte, so dass Malfoy schließlich Order gab, ihn los zu lassen.

Hätte Potter nun geschrieen, geweint oder um sich geschlagen, damit hätte er umgehen können. Aber dieses reglose Dastehen vor allem aber das Fehlen des üblichen Funkeln in seinen nun stumpfen, Jade grünen Augen machte Malfoy nervös.

„Potter! Mach jetzt bloß keinen Unsinn. Es ist vorbei, du kannst nichts mehr tun."

Potter ignorierte ihn völlig. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte auf den blutroten Fleck, wo kurze Zeit zuvor noch Grangers Körper gelegen hatte.

Malfoy war in die Loge zu seinem Platz zur Rechten des Lords zurück gekehrt, als die Pause vorbei war und Potter sich mit den anderen Spielern auf die Besen geschwungen hatte und unter dem Jubel der durch die Pausenunterhaltung aufgeheizten 80.000 Zuschauer die üblichen Runden vor dem Anpfiff geflogen war.

Die zweite Halbzeit begann mit der gleichen Brutalität wie die erste geendet hatte. Potter manövrierte wie immer mit traumhafter Sicherheit, den Klatschern und mörderischen Angriffen der Gegner beinahe spielerisch ausweichend. Und wie immer verhielt er an jenem Punkt hoch oben am Himmel, von wo aus er den freien Fall zur Loge des Lords zu beginnen pflegte. Sein Besen stoppte, neigte sich schneller und schneller erdwärts bis es in voller Geschwindigkeit abwärts ging. Vom Publikum klang ein kollektives Stöhnen zur Loge herüber in Antizipation des Geschehens. Auch die anderen Spieler beider Mannschaften verharrten reglos in der Luft, Potter hinterher starrend, das Spiel angehalten, die Zeit schien versteinert. Bis hierhin nichts Neues. Immer, wenn Potter diese Performance zum Besten gab, schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten. Eine ungeheure Spannung baute sich auf, der sich niemand entziehen konnte, die sich schließlich in frenetischem Jubel entladen würde.

Aber irgend etwas war anders. Malfoy konnte den Finger darauf legen, ohne es aber in Worte fassen zu können. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er Potter durch das leichte Flirren der Schutzzauber geradewegs auf sich zu rasen, auf den Lord zu. Jetzt würde er gleich abdrehen. Nur wenige Meter noch. Es war klar, Potter musste es diesmal voll ausreizen, schließlich war Endspiel. Jetzt konnte Malfoy seine Augen sehen. Seltsam leblose Augen. Und in diesem Augenblick traf es ihn wie ein Hammerschlag.

Potter würde nicht abdrehen!

Malfoy hatte gerade noch Zeit zu reagieren. Mit einer blitzhaften Bewegung katapultierte er sich aus der Gefahrenzone, dann durchbrach Potter auch schon mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit und Ohren betäubendem Krachen den schützenden magischen Wall.

Als sich der Minister leicht schwindelnd wieder aufrichten konnte, war alles schon vorbei.

Von mehreren Dutzend Abwehrflüchen getroffen, hatte Potter den Besen mit eisernem Willen noch so lange in der Gewalt, um ihn wie eine hölzerne Lanze ins Ziel zu lenken. Das Holz durchstieß die Brust des Lords von oben in einem spitzen Winkel, fuhr diagonal hindurch, trat an der Hüfte wieder aus und nagelte ihn an die splitternde Lehne des Thrones.

Potter war noch hoch über dem Boden abgestürzt und einige Meter vor dem Thron aufgeschlagen, wo er sofort von einer mordlustigen Meute Todesser umringt wurde.

Als auch das letzte Zucken verebbt war, hatte sich Malfoy, den Tumult in den Zuschauerrängen ignorierend, über den Körper seines Meisters gebeugt und sich davon überzeugt, dass kein Leben mehr darin war. Schließlich erhob er sich und trat durch den Kreis der Todesser, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben um die leblose Gestalt Potters standen, der mit zerschmetterten Gliedern am Boden lag.

Mit schnarrender, gefährlich leiser Stimme befahl er allen, den Raum zu verlassen. Niemand wagte es, zu widersprechen.

Als sie allein waren, versiegelte Malfoy die Loge gegen Eindringlinge und neugierige Blicke und kniete sich neben Potter. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus, um ihm das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, zuckte aber erschrocken zurück, als Potter die Augen aufschlug.

„Potter! Du... du lebst!" entfuhr es ihm, überrascht darüber, dass er tatsächlich so etwas wie Freude empfand. „Verdammt, du hast es wirklich geschafft, der Lord ist tot... Ist tatsächlich tot. Du..."

Sein unkoordiniertes Gebrabbel endete abrupt, als Potter mühsam die Hand hob und sie ihm auf den Mund legte. Dann fiel seine Hand kraftlos herab.

Einige Minuten hockte Malfoy nur da und ließ den Jungen zu Atem kommen. Schließlich spürte er eine Berührung an seinem Gürtel, wo Potter versuchte, den langen schlanken Dolch ohne Erfolg aus der Scheide zu fingern. Malfoy zog ihn heraus und legte ihn in Potters kraftlose Hände. Der nahm ihn bei der Klinge und setzte die Spitze aufrecht auf die eigene Brust, direkt über dem Herzen.

„Es ist vorbei. Mach ein Ende."

Schwach und kaum hörbar kamen die Worte, gefolgt von einem Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund. Krampfhaftes Husten folgte.

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, Potter?" fragte Malfoy, während er eine Hand widerstrebend an das Heft der Rasiermesser scharfen Waffe legte, ohne sie darum zu schließen. Er hatte noch nie auf diese Art getötet.

Mit beinahe entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck schüttelte Potter mit müdem Lächeln den Kopf.

„Stoß zu, Draco. Bitte!"

Malfoy richtete sich halb auf, legte die linke Hand über Potters immer noch betörend grüne Augen. Seine Rechte verkrampfte sich um den Griff und mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht trieb er den Stahl tief in dessen Leib. Noch einmal erzitterte der Körper unter ihm, dann lag er still.

Und das Land versank im Chaos.

19


End file.
